


三人船 上

by kasusu



Category: all橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	三人船 上

1.

林彦俊最后悔的，就是把自己喜欢陈立农的事实告诉了范丞丞。

当时范丞丞正趴在他床上看漫画，“噢，这样啊。”说着塞了把薯片。

林彦俊顿时松了口气。在范丞丞面前，自己的嘴总是没个把门儿，一不小心就和是陈立农发小的他说了出来。

 

第二天上课的时候，坐在旁边的范丞丞碰了碰他，挤挤眼：“我帮你吧，彦俊。”

林彦俊当时没反应过来，点头“嗯”了一下，快要下课才明白，感情范丞丞是要帮他们牵线搭桥。

“我跟你讲，陈立农这个人吃软不吃硬。我想好了，我约他来我家喝酒，等他喝的迷糊了你再过来，然后向他告白，深情点最好，准保成。”在林彦俊看来，范丞丞说话的腔调散发着浓浓的江湖骗子味儿。

林彦俊拉着他坐到食堂靠里的座位上，拨开蹭上来的胳膊，“有你在，怕不是要帮倒忙！那天我就随口一说……你也不用这么上心。”

“别嘴硬了！就你那个变扭性格，毕业了你们也说不上几句话吧！”

“……要你管！”

俩人净顾着吵嘴，穿着白色衬衣的男生从范丞丞身后走过也没发现，男生在范丞丞旁边坐了下来，“你们在吵什么？”

林彦俊侧头，正好对上陈立农弯弯的眼睛，“小学生一样。”男生疑惑地歪了下脑袋。林彦俊正要骂范丞丞的嘴还没完全合上，撅出一个小小圆形，脸烧了起来，尴尬地目光转向范丞丞。

“你问彦俊啊。”范丞丞杵着腮帮子，一副幸灾乐祸的样子。

林彦俊先是大脑当机了几秒，立刻反应过来：“啊，对了，天文望远镜又进了几台，你待会可以来帮忙组装吗？”

“嗯，没问题，待会我就过去。”陈立农又把话头扯到范丞丞头上，“丞丞你说有事情要跟我说，大概6点过去可以吧？”

林彦俊随着陈立农的视线看过去，范丞丞冲他偷偷点了下头，“6点我在学校门口等你。”

看着两个人面前的饭菜，陈立农才觉察到肚子饿了，打了声招呼就去排队买饭了。

飘过去陈立农身上的香皂味也没能把桌前人的火气给压下去。

林彦俊眉毛都要打起来了：“我还没同意呢！”

“哥，我这也是为了帮你！要不是先斩后奏，你得墨迹到啥时候。”

林彦俊被呛没了声。他说的没错，如果不是自己忍不住和范丞丞说了，他可能要把这份感情一直藏在心里。

“那，就试试吧。”

林彦俊低下头扒拉饭，耳尖被阳光照的红红的，耳环反着光，看的范丞丞好刺眼。

 

2.

林彦俊是观星部副部长。其实他对天文学没什么概念，一开始只是觉得好看又浪漫就报名了。

陈立农是部长带过来的，说是信赖的学弟，偶尔被叫过来帮帮忙。男生人缘好，很受部里女孩子的欢迎，就连男生也觉得这人好打交道。

不知不觉地，陈立农好像完全融入了社里似的，什么社团活动他都跟着来。

去天文馆看球型影院的时候，林彦俊坐在他身边，不顾周围小孩子的吵闹，伸着手指头给他一点一点的讲。

陈立农听的认真，还会很严谨的提一些问题，可把林彦俊这个单纯的爱好者难住了，到了最后，只剩下两个人停不下来的感叹，“好美呀，好漂亮啊。”之类的。

林彦俊觉得这样好幸福。明明和他不是那么亲密，在黑掉的幕布下面，却和他贴的好近，耳旁就是男生低低的嗓音，心里平静了不少，平常的矜持全扔掉了，只想什么都对他说。

有好几次放映完毕，他整个人都是向陈立农方向倾斜的，好像要靠在他的肩上一样。

陈立农弹了下他的脑门，“睡着了嘛？”

是从什么时候开始喜欢上他的，还揣着纯情少男心的自己感觉好逊，林彦俊有些不甘心，踢开路旁的石子。

 

一边担心着范丞丞那边，坐到最后一个位子，等着电车摇摇晃晃地把他送到市中心。

范丞丞最近从宿舍搬出去了，开始一个人独居，这是搬完家第一次去，林彦俊有种这人怕不是想要炫耀自己新家的既视感。

范丞丞这人有时候嬉皮笑脸，有时候又认真的不行，林彦俊琢磨不透，只不过和他相处轻松，有这么一个随性的朋友也不错。

当时大课第一天要求小组讨论，林彦俊就近找了旁边的三个人，不知道大家是不是都很认生，有一搭没一搭的始终讲不到重点。林彦俊转着身子坐着，后门被推开，一个男生斜着身子探出来，头上戴着鸭舌帽，跟最后一排同学挤眉弄眼。

“咳，范丞丞，赶紧进来，别鬼鬼祟祟的了。”

“好嘞教授。”男生穿着黑色无袖T恤，手里还托着篮球，直直朝林彦俊他们走过来，“咱们现在干啥啊？讨论啥？同学你给我让个座呗。”

男生风风火火的魄力迫使林彦俊移了个位子，“我们要总结下预习的内容，待会每个小组派一个人讲知识点。”

“那简单。你们说到哪了，从我开始，你们也从头再说一下吧。”看着男生的爽快劲，林彦俊着实觉得，救星来了。

范丞丞的领导力确实不错，他们小组很快的完成了任务，他瞧范丞丞讲的清晰易懂，就凑过去问他问题，男生都一一解答。

林彦俊觉得他大大咧咧的，倒是聪明，人也很好。后来，范丞丞自然地坐在旁边，他也欣然接受，渐渐两个人熟识起来。

 

范丞丞家境不错，承受的起市中心的公寓。电车慢慢驶到终点站，林彦俊下了车。学校在郊区，他又宅，很少来市里逛，除了范丞丞硬拉他来的那几次。

跟着导航到范丞丞家公寓门口，按下了门牌号，机器传出他的声音，“彦俊吗？”

“嗯，是我。”随着开锁的声音，范丞丞说：“快进来吧。”

穿着宽松居家服的范丞丞给他开了门，果然是新家，地上摆着许多纸箱子，屋子倒也宽敞。

“新家不错欸。”换了鞋，林彦俊走来走去，看看这里，看看哪里，刚想要打开卧室的门，范丞丞招呼他，“卧室太乱，来客厅坐吧。”

没有看到预想的人，林彦俊有点失望，“陈立农呢？”

“农农晚一点过来，我们先喝吧，酒壮胆嘛。”范丞丞说着倒了一杯。

林彦俊松了口气，盯着范丞丞手里的酒，丝毫没注意他的表情。

“我酒量很差的。”林彦俊走过去，坐在他身旁，拿起杯子闻了下，被呛得直咳嗽。

“就喝一点。”范丞丞拍了拍他，“不会醉的。”

“……彦俊真的喜欢农农吗？”

林彦俊憋住气灌了一口，身体热起来，思绪也有点飘飘然。

“……喜欢哦。”

 

3.

范丞丞没想到自己真的这么做了，本来是玩笑，却好像过了火。

靠在他肩上的男生均匀呼吸着，脸颊烫烫的，像发烧一样——他刚才喝了好多的酒。

一开始只是尝酒味，抿了抿，后来得到酒精的麻痹感，停不下来地喝，妄想要逃避现实。

范丞丞中途有试着去劝他，但那个人已经醉掉了，打掉他的手，“不要管我！”说着又喝下了一杯。

林彦俊像羽毛一样落在他肩头，发丝软软的，蹭来蹭去。他今天穿了粉色的丝制衣服，里面是高领毛衣，从来没这么穿过的他告别了平常难以接近的样子，脆弱又温柔。

 

打断范丞丞思绪的是从卧室里传来的喊声。

范丞丞扶着林彦俊走过去，声音越来越大，却在打开卧室门的那刻戛然而止。

“……彦俊？”

陈立农双手被绑在床头，衬衫大敞着，胸膛随着激烈的情绪上下颤动，“范丞丞你他妈到底在干什么？”他们熟悉彼此了20年，看着陈立农瞪着的双眼，范丞丞才知道，原来他也可以那么恼怒。

“你们两情相约欸，我帮个忙罢了。”范丞丞扶着林彦俊坐在床上，那人却像散了架一样，向前趴到陈立农肚子上。

陈立农酒里的安眠药，本来是医生开给范丞丞抑制焦虑用的。陈立农在客厅玩游戏，范丞丞在厨房找着酒，余光瞟到药片，心里浮现出一个荒唐又疯狂的想法。

“你要说的事是什么啊。”“待会你就知道了。”范丞丞递给他。

陈立农喝下了酒，陷入了昏沉的睡眠中。

范丞丞无视陈立农的骂声，轻轻推着林彦俊，“彦俊起床，农农来了。”

林彦俊慢慢抬起头，脸红的不自然，眼睛里含着泪水，歪着头左顾右盼，“……农农？”

然后他抬起头和陈立农四目相对时，本来还骂着的男生闭了嘴，愤怒的表情也变了味，他知道自己不应该冲林彦俊发火，抿了下嘴，想笑却笑不出来。

林彦俊手撑着，身子向上移了移，两只腿被陈立农夹在中间，手撑在他的腋下，头蹭了上去，和陈立农的脸贴的极近，“农农……我好喜欢你。”他吐出的酒精味儿夹杂着香波的味道打在陈立农脸上。

“彦俊，我……”

“陈立农，你快回应人家啊。”不知什么时候范丞丞也坐在了床边，面无表情的看着他们。

"滚开！”陈立农冲范丞丞吼了一声，怀里的林彦俊被吓得抖了一下，眼睛快速眨着，“……农农讨厌我？”

“不是的，彦俊，不是的。”陈立农觉得在这个情况下他怎么也无法认真的表达。

“彦俊，你不主动一些，他怎么会知道你的想法呢。”范丞丞拍拍他的背，林彦俊像受到鼓励一样，吻上陈立农被咬的发白的嘴。

陈立农连抵挡的余力也没有，林彦俊肉肉的嘴唇就贴了上来，他伸出舌尖，轻舔着自己的下巴，嘴，鼻尖，把自己下半脸舔的湿乎乎的，还不时抬眼偷看自己。毕竟是自己喜欢的人，被这样撩拨怎么能没反应，他的舌头缠了上去，轻轻吸允做着回应。

和林彦俊接着吻也不碍他瞪着范丞丞，不过这会儿多了炫耀的意思。陈立农怎么会不知道范丞丞也喜欢林彦俊呢。

林彦俊被吻的情动，轻轻颤动的身体被范丞丞从后面伸进来抚摸，他顺着自己凹下去的背脊上下滑动，林彦俊忍不住的喘息。

“欸？嗯……农农……不要摸我，好痒。”

陈立农这才发现范丞丞不老实的手，“你别碰他！”

“我只是想让彦俊更舒服而已。”范丞丞没有撒谎，他才没有无聊到想跟陈立农争风吃醋。

林彦俊微微蹭着自己的位置越来越不妙，陈立农感觉自己勃起了，身上的人还停不住的撩拨他，舔他滚动的喉结，丝质的衣服完全贴在他裸露的身体上，隔着布料，他感觉到林彦俊微微翘起来的乳头，一下下的蹭着自己的肌肤。

范丞丞的手也不断往下移着，徘徊在他屁股上一点的位置，似有似无的抚摸着。

“农农……农农……摸摸屁股好不好？好难受。”

陈立农只有完全被锁住的双手，他亲了亲林彦俊的发璇，无言的瞪着范丞丞。

陈立农好像看到他笑了一下，接着他的手覆上林彦俊的臀瓣上。

“用力些农农……呜，好舒服。”

林彦俊重重的喘着，整个人缩成一团，被快感冲昏了头，亲吻着陈立农的胸膛，手摸索着解开了他的牛仔裤，伸到里面揉搓着陈立农已经勃起了的肉棒，陈立农渗出来的液体打湿了他的手，“农农也要舒服！”他把肉棒整个掏了出来，两只手交叉握住，上下滑动。

范丞丞的手装作无意的戳着林彦俊后面的肉穴。

“不要碰……后面！唔嗯。”醉鬼不满地抱怨，回头软软的斜了那双手一眼，身体却在范丞丞碰到小穴的时候激烈的颤抖。

陈立农激烈的喘息，出了一身的汗，他想现在这场景真是荒唐可笑，可是自己却无法从林彦俊那副痴迷样子上移开。

范丞丞连带着会阴的位置一起搓揉，速度也愈来愈快。

“呜呜……呜，要射了！”林彦俊被高潮的情动冲击着脸皱在一起，挣扎着亲上了陈立农的嘴，手里的活儿也不落下，隔着自己已经要高潮的下面蹭着陈立农的，自己释放了以后，撸动了几下，陈立农泄在了他手中。

范丞丞脱掉了林彦俊脏掉的裤子和内裤，“你说是你赢了还是我赢了？”

陈立农喘着粗气，他觉得自己好狼狈，却也还是直直的看了回去。

“让彦俊舒服的可是我。”

 

第二天，林彦俊红着脸接过范丞丞递给他的内裤，才知道那个梦不是假的。

“我和陈立农做了……那为什么你会拿着？”

“我也帮了忙啊。”

林彦俊琢磨着话的意思，范丞丞点开微信，有10条未读消息，都是陈立农发来的。

除了骂他的话以外，陈立农说自己要跟林彦俊说清楚并且让范丞丞离他远点。

真是绝情啊，范丞丞忍不住笑了。

“我们公平竞争吧（笑脸）”

“你搞清楚，林彦俊已经向我告白了，加上你做了那种事，他会有一丝喜欢你的感觉吗?”

“那可说不好。”

范丞丞放下手机，“彦俊，我们出去玩吧，你，我，还有农农。”

 


End file.
